


Blessed

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love You, Love, Memories, Trip Down Memory Lane, secret love affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia realizes how Blessed she is to have James in her life.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tay for the beta.

Blessed.

 

Olivia Mansfield had always thought of herself as a strong, independent woman, and she was. She had never needed anyone. Her marriage was one of convenience, so she could climb up her way to the top, and she did. She was now the head of MI6.

 

She had slept with her husband once, and it had never happened again after that. They were… incompatible. She had her share of affairs; she was a woman after all, and she had needs, but she couldn't say she’d really loved any of the men she'd been with, and was fine with the way she lived.

 

That was until the day he appeared in her life. James Bond. God, he must have been about twenty-five or twenty-eight years old, then. Arrogant, handsome, with a powerful jawline, and such beautiful blue eyes. She'd never seen anyone with such a unique shade of blue eyes before. He was god personified to her, and it was love at first sight.

 

Of course, she thought herself senile to have fallen for such young man, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster every time he entered a room she was in. And it seemed to her, that he noticed the effect he had on her, because each time he smiled, and it was as if his smile was directed only at her.

 

It didn't take long for them to become involved into a relationship. They matched each other’s personality perfectly. She had never felt so loved and cherished in her life. She even felt sexy. James made her feel good about herself, and the man had transformed sex into an art form. He made her body react in ways she never knew it could.

 

Their affair had to stay secret of course, but neither of them minded as it kept it exciting.

 

Olivia needed James in her life more than she needed air to breathe. It was difficult for her to admit, even to herself, but for the first time in her life she needed someone. In fact, she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

 

She loved him more than life itself, and she knew he loved her the same way. It was a rare gift she had been blessed with, Oliva suddenly realized, a smile appearing her lips.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

"You, my dear boy."

 

He pushed himself away from the door frame he was leaning against and walked toward her.

 

"Me?" he said surprised.

 

"Yes you. And how much I love you even after all these years."

 

He smiled, then knelt in front of her. "I love you even more with each year that passes. I'm so grateful you came into my life and taught me what love is, and what being love in return feels like.”

 

"I was about to tell you the same thing."

 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, but as was always the case it rapidly turned into a deeper passionate one.

 

When their lips parted, they were slightly breathless.

 

"Take me to bed, James, and show me what love is."

 

James didn't say a word, he simply stood, reached for her hand, and helped her stand. He scooped her up in his arms, and headed for their bedroom where he showed her exactly what love was.

 

 

 

The end


End file.
